User talk:Legoland1085
Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Winnie the Pooh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 11:54, 30 June 2009 Moments for the next episode of Dave Felis' Adventures I Got Some Lines From The LucasArts Game Grim Fandango For Dave Felis meets Oliver And Company. (After saving the park) (Murra and other reporters congraduate the heroes, but Dave felt worried about something else) Murra: So, Dave. Tell us about the whole experience? (Dave pulls out his neuralizer that blinks a red flash as the experience of the Burger Brigade's identities and the existence of Team C.A.T. is erased on everybody all over the world as Dave walks off after saying:) Dave: What you see from this experience is Tweety the canary and Awooga succeed in getting 80 pawprints and was champion of the Casino Street Zone Tournament. (As he walks away the others followed him) Renamon: Dave, why did you use the neuralizer on them after we still got acceptance? Dave: It's best that we keep a low profile. It's my fault I almost got everyone in danger all because we revealed ourselves as the Burger Brigade. I remember what the Red Ranger told me back at turtle prime. He told me to (Cut to scene of turtle prime) Red Ranger (Jason): Keep your identities a secret. No one may know you are a power ranger. (Cuts back) Dave: And it's best that we can't let innocent people get involved in this. That's why I chose this path. Sam: We understand. Meanwhile Above the Building Kitty: Jackpot! Dudley Begins To Talk Alone Dudley: You Know That I Am Something To Life Kitty: Does That Stand For Very Bad Luck Secret Agent Dudley: Aw Kitty I'm Sorry I Didn't Know That The Factory Exploded Kitty: I Know. Listen, The Burger Brigade Are Innocent Well-Done Blackmails All The Cats In The Casino Street Zone Last Night To Tell Them They Are The Public Enemies No.1. That's Why They Hate Them, And By The Way, The Chief Will Send Us Another Mission In New York City Tomorrow At Night Come On, Let's Go Home Dudley: I Wonder What Happen To Decimator And His Men Kitty: Obiously They Escape After The Factory Exploded Dudley: Where are Those Scoundrels Now The T.U.F.F.Mobile Begins To Start The Engine And Activate The Flight Mode Making Their Way To Petropolis Kitty: We'll See you Again, Davey, my future husband. (As Tweety is being awarded for finding the missing passports, the Burger Brigade in ranger form watch from the top roofs.) Dave: Our duty here is done. Let's head back to the hideout. (Bur-Riders ran through the top buildings as Dave narrates.) Dave (Narrating): We are the Possibly Psychotic Burger Brigade. We strike hard against toad tyranny and fade away before any soul noticed us. (Epilogue 1) (Our heroes laugh all the way back to Hollywood.) Dave: I can't wait for Komplex to blow his gasket after he hears of this. It will take more than a quartex to fix that up. Gaomon: Uh, Sir. What are they looking at? (Noticed the others pointing and shock at their hideout) Sam: Holy heaping helpings Herodoctus on bass with Marshall stacks and a wah-Wah-Pedal. (Their hideout is trashed from head to toe as paperwork the stuff ruined, including their BurZords (not the ones that are the autobots, but the one in dave felis' adventures of bambi) that are too big, deep, and tall to fix.) Narrator: Congraduations, my friends. Thanks to your valiant efforts, the Burger Brigade have defeated Komplex's evil plans to destroy the children's park... but at what cost? Dave: It's best we have to live in seperatly until we find a better hideout. (Dave went on to live with Danny and Sawyer, Sam and Max got their apartment, Brandy and Whiskers got a five-star spa as the others found better homes.) Narrator: When next we meet, our heroes will form an alliance with another taskforce that shared the same hatred for the toads. And for now, another shocking epilogue... (Epilogue 2) Open to a harbor area as Decimator, Toadborg, and Will Harangue enter the room to confirm about the factory to Bill Sykes. Decimator: Mr. Sykes, I Assure You That the runaway seijuujin David Alan Felis the Cat And that disgraceful Team C.A.T Are The Same ones Responsable For The Destruction of our Toad Vehicle & Weapon Factory. My Men And I We'll Personally Track Them Down Ourselves Bill Sykes: Just like You Did Personally Almost Got Them Since The Same Incident In The Casino Street Zone? Decimator: That Was my Master's Intention, But Some Reason Dave Felis Somehow Try Make His Fourth Goal Making Us Treat Like Fools. All this was not on our side. What we should be focusing on is causing havoc to the humans Bill Sykes: We Gave To You The Best Vehicles Mr. Decimator, And All The Best Weapon Arsenal, You Had All the Advantages, So How Was That A mere feline Star Beast man Is able to Sneak in There And Eat All Your Lunch?! Will Harangue: Oh, now Sykes, you Can't Get too mad At Decimator, That Wasn't his Fault Bill Sykes: Oh, I Can, Harangue. You Should Know I CAN Get too mad. But Not At Well-Done after all, he's in charge of this Mission. Bill Sykes: At Least Not Until Now! (Bill Sykes Snap His Fingers And His Doberman Dogs Are Ready To Attack Will) Will Harangue: Sykes! NO! (Roscoe And De Soto Begins To Rip Him Apart And Leave His Blood In Sykes' Desk Leaving The Rest of Will As Food) Bill Sykes: Real Blood, huh? Funny. For Some Reason, I Was Exepecting Gaskets And Robot Blood. Well, Maybe For Mr. Dave Felis Eh, Decimator Bill Sykes: Why Don't You Personally Go Down To Contact Ratigan And Komplex, To Recruit Some Special Help Here?, The Sooner Is Bleeding, And I Can Get Back To The Business With Fagin, The Better. Mysterious Voice: That's Not Necessary Bill Sykes: Oh I Speak So Quickly By The Way Well-Done Let Me Introduce To You To your new member Well-Done: Member? A Shadow Appears And Reveals That's Jinx Jinx: Komplex Hired Me As Her New Undercover Ninja Spy From The H.I.V.E Academy (Hierarchy International Vengeance And Extermination) And My Name Is Jinx The Enchanting Sorceress! (Jinx's Eyes Begins To Glow And The Image Goes Black Leaving The Eyes Glowing) For The New York Part (In Dave Felis and Tweety's High Flyin Adventure) The Telephone Begins To Ring Dave: Somone is At The Phone. I'll Be Right Back Dave Goes To the Telephone Cab Dave Holds The Phone Dave: Um Hello? Mysterious Female Voice (Purring): Listen Well Mr. Dave Alan Felis Right? Dave: David Alan Felis the Cat. Mysterious Female Voice (Purring): You're pulling me on? Dave: No. My full name is David Alan Felis the Cat, but most others called me Dave or in most villians call me the Cat, but I'm just a lionsharkat. But the Same. What Do You Want? Mysterious Female Voice (Purring): I Got Some Special Information For You Dave: Go for it. Mysterious Female Voice: Well-Done, Komplex, And Professor Ratigan Have Organized A Bloody Massacre In New York City With An Army of Toadiers With New Weapons And Vehicles Dave: And Where Is That Weapons Factory? Mysterious Female Voice: In The Snowy Cave near New York, it's where the weapons and artillery are manufactured And I Found Out That Well-Done Has Associated With His Owner Bill Sykes And Bellwood's Channel 3 News Reporter Will Harangue Dave: Will Harangue. That Jerk From The News Mysterious Female Voice: The Same Scum. Listen, You And Your Platoon Must Go To The Factory And Destroy It With a Winged Jetter to destroy the bubble jetters while your platoon go and take out the factory. Once destroyed, defeat the toad tanks and Toadborg's Mega Tank. Dave: Right. Thanks For The Information. But By The Way, Who Are You? Mysterious Female Voice: Soon You'll Find Out Soon Enough In The Next Episode (Continues Purring) By The Way Remember; In This Concrete Jungle, You Are The Prey And I'm The Huntress! (Dave's Face Begins To Blush as white glove-like hands grab Dave's face and his lips touched the speaker section of the phone as a kissing noise came from the telephone) Mysterious Female Voice: See You Later But The Mysterious Female Reveals As T.U.F.F. Agent Kitty Katswell Kitty: Dudley The Fishes Bite The Hook, They're On Their Way To The Factory Dudley: Perfect, But Remember Kitty We're Supposed To Be On A Vigillance Mission, Those Guys Are Professional's They Will Be Discover Us In Cold Hands Kitty: Don't Worry I Want To Know The Truth About Dave (Kitty Giggles) Kitty: Davy, You're Mine! The T.U.F.F.Mobile Begins To Start The Engine The Weapons Factory Blackout The T.U.F.F. Agents Under Vigiliance Danny: Are You Sure This Is The Place Dave Masami: I Believe It's True Dave: Danny, Demolition Preparatives In 10 Minutes You Must Go With Sawyer To Put Up The Bomb Into The Factory Sawyer: What Shal We Do Dave: Destroy The Factory Before Anymore Troops attempt to Destroy The Whole City. I'll Cover You Guys on the Air. (He jumped into the Cheddar Jetter) Alright then. Time to show the toads who's boss. (Bubble Jetters fly by at the Jetter as Dave fired missiles) Meanwhile A T.U.F.F Helicopter Appears And Drops The Two Agents Dudley Puppy And Kitty Katswell (Dudley In Communicator): Chief We're In Position Chief: I Know That Agent Puppy We're Seeing You Under The Monitor Chief: Agents This Could Be The Most Dangerous Mission Yet Chief: Good Luck They Begin To Infiltrate The Weapons Factory Without Being Seeing Team C.A.T. Appears On The Factory Decimator: Hurry We're Need Those Weapons For Tonight Okay! (Ryo Clears Throat) Decimator: Well Look's Whos Find Out Our Secret Weapons Hideout Will Harangue: Now There's All The Guests of Honor Let's Get The Party Started Masami: The Only Party You're Going To Get Will It's On Prision Danny: Let's Do It! All: Power Crystal Henshin: Burst Mode! They Begin To Morph While The Combat Is Finished Dudley: Oh JEEZ! They Placed a Detonator Bomb Meanwhile In T.U.F.F Building Chief: For Crying At Loud Keswick What Do You Think Who They Are! (Uses communicator) Agents Puppy & Katswell Abort The Mission Immediatly Dudley: Right! Look's Like We Have No Another Choice Kitty We Gotta Leave This Place Now Kitty: WHAT! Dudley: There's Lots of Bombs Detonating In Every Corner Now We Gotta Hurry Come On The T.U.F.FMobile Begins To Ignite And Activating The Flight Mode Masami: Look's Like Our Work Is Done Team Let's Leave This Area This Instant The C.A.T. Use Their Vehicles To Escape They Finally Escaped And Then The Factory Exploded Dave (Morphed): Whoo! That Was A Close One. (Noticed balls from the sky explode and reveal tanks.) Crap. They got tanks. And Toadborg is piloting a mega tank. That mean old Komplex must have send the tanks as retribution. Time to initiate the BurTank. (BurTank landed and tackles Toadborg's mega tank) Toadborg: You can't destroy me. I am Toadborg! Dave: Not this time. (BurTank tips Toadborg's Mega Tank into the side of the cliff and fell, but Toadborg survived.) Toadborg: Gah, you measled furball. You may have won this round, but I'll be back! (Toadborg transformed into a jetter and flew off as Decimator got onto Toadborg's cockpit and carries Will tied up with him.) Brandy: Did Someone Tell You About The Information Of The Factory Dave Dave: Nothing Except That Mysterious Girl That I Talked In The Phone Cab Ryo: Did You Didn't Describe Her Dave: No Clue Dave: We Better Continue The Voyage We Have Less Cat Pawprints To Do And Two Canaries To Protect Ryo: Right. (Teleported out of the scene as the news lady Ann Gora reports of the toads being responsible for the destruction.) Ann Gora: This is Ann Gora of Cat News, here reporting of the notorious Toad Empire had once again been defeated the fourth time since their almost conquest of Hollywood thanks to the heroic Burger Brigade for defeating the toads' factory of weapons and tanks. (Meanwhille, some cats watching the TV) Cat 1: So then those Team Cat were heroes all along. Those Toad Empire jerks are nothing but stinkin liars and malicious monsters. (Back at Toad Base) Decimator: And then those mammals destroyed our beloved factory. (Growls) I hate it when that happened. Komplex: Ah, smoo. The mammals have ruined my plans to conquer Earth again. But still, they won't be able to handle the upcoming hurricane coming this way. Decimator: Since when did you predict that? Komplex: While you were watching Toad TV. I mean seriously, I thought the mutagen makes you even deadly and powerful than before. Decimator: Well, let's just say I tend to get bored. Komplex: Hm, Good point. Now let's see if V is on. In The Beginning After The Once Upon A Time In New York City Song Ends Meanwhile In Petropolis In The T.U.F.F Building Chief: Agents Puppy And Katswell Report To My Office Immidiatly Kitty & Dudley Appears Kitty: What Is It Chief Kitty: It's Is A Supervillain or Snaptrap And D.O.O.M Attacking The City Dudley: It's Someone Stealing Keswick's Fish Sticks From The Fridge And That Wasn't Me Chief: Who Cares! There's A Real Emergency There's Going To Be A Kidnapping And Murder Chief: It's 10 Years Old Child Jennifer Jenny Foxworth The Daughter of The Wealthy Foxworth Family Chief: The Kidnapper Has Believe To Be Bill Sykes The Owner of The Destroyed Toad Empire's Weapons Factory His Hideout It's In The Shipyard Docks In The City of New York He's Demanding The Repairs of The Factory & The Death & Capture of The Fighting Squadron of Hollywood, California Known As Ryori Sentai BistroRanger In Exchange of Jennifer's Life Dudley: What's Her Deadline Chief Chief: The Deadline At Midnight Will Be In 7 Days We Don't Have Much Time Chief: Your Mission It's Going To Make A Team Up With The Ryori Sentai BistroRanger And Take Sykes To The Justice Chief: The Organized Crime Syndicate of The Toad Empire Have Send The Teen Titans Most Wanted Enemy Jinx The Enchanting Sorceress And The Fugitive of The Turtles And Rangers Prime Gaspar Le Gecko It's Also Known These Two To Be Involved In The Massacre. Dudley: In The Name of T.U.F.F. Dudley & Kitty: We're On Our Way Chief Sykes & Fagin's Talk (For Dave Felis Meets Oliver And Company) Roscoe, Desoto, Jinx, And Gasper Appears Fagin: Well Hoo Hoo Look's Who's Here Kids Fagin: Company Fagin: Nice Doggies Roscoe Almost Bite Fagin's Hand Brandy: Gaspar?! Dudley: Did You Know Him Brandy: It's A Long Story Fagin Goes To Syke's Limousine Roscoe: You Guys Missed Us Dudley Growls Meanwhile In The Entrance Fagin: Mr Sykes Hi Fagin: Goes Nervous Begins To Rotate Over Syke's Limousine Fagin: He's Going To Kill Me The Window Opens Leaving The Cigarrette Smoke Fagin: Oh Hello Lovely Evening I Was Just Saying To Your Lovely Pure Bill Sykes: Money Fagin Fagin Delivers Sykes The Chest Fagin: Well Actually There's Something Much More Than Money Some Luxtury Items Sykes Closes The Window of The Car Leaving Fagin Talk Alone Sykes Registers The Chest Sykes: Oh,Boy,Oh Boy,Oh Boy Sykes: I Don't Want Your Garbage Fagin Sykes Drops The Chest To The Ocean Fagin: Oh Please Sykes, Oh Please, Oh Please Sykes: I Don't Think You Guess The Severity of The Situation Since The Explosion of The Toad's Weapon Factory Sykes: Since Those Miserables of The Burger Brigade Make My Beloved Factory Burning In Ashes Sykes Leaves The Cigarrette's Ashes On Fagin's Shoes Fagin Oh No, Oh No, No, No Fagin Falls And Holds The Retrovisor Mirror of The Car And Drops Him Fagin: Accident Sykes Holds Fagin Sykes: Mr. FAGIN! Fagin: Sorry Sykes: I Lend You Money Right And I Don't See It Sykes: Besides I Heard On The News That Those 2 T.U.F.F Agents Dudley Puppy And Kitty Katswell Are Now In The City In Patrol Sykes: You Know What Happend When I Don't See My Money Fagin Sykes: People Get Hurt Sykes: Pull The Window On Fagin's Head Sykes Smokes Sykes: People Like You Get Hurt Sykes: Did I Say Clear Fagin Chokes Meanwhile In Fagin's Boat House Dudley: Hey Jinx, Jinx It's That The Idea To Lose Your Sense of Humor Jinx: No I Never Lost My Sense of Humor Jinx Fire His Hex Beam On The Boxes Oliver And Kitty Get Scared Jinx: See I Find That Funny And In Sykes Limousine Fagin Begins To Cry Fagin: Please, Please, Please! Sykes: Three Summers, Three Sunsets, Three Days Till The Massacre In 7 Days Fagin, Fagin: Three Summers, Three Sunsets, Three Days, Fagin Begins To Count Fagin: Nine! Sykes: No Fagin. Three! Fagin: Three! Fagin Begins To Cry Fagin: I Having A Bad Day Like Always Sykes Blows His Horn And Fagin Go To The Sea The Scene of Desoto And Jinx Find Oliver DeSoto: Hey Roscoe, Gasper Look What We Found Gasper: Forget It Guys We Gotta Go DeSoto: I Like Cats I Like To Eat Them To Death Jinx: And Always Thought Black Cats Give Bad Luck Kitty: LEAVE US ALONE! Kitty & Oliver Scared Slashes DeSoto And Jinx Jinx Found Her Face Slashed And Begins To Bleed Jinx: Why You Little! Jinx & DeSoto Begins To Rampage Dave: COME ON! Dave And Dudley Appears To The Rescue Jinx: Get Out of Our Way Dudley! Dudley: That's Enough Jinx! Dave: You Have Three Seconds To Leave This Place Or Else! Sykes's Horn Begin To Sound Rita: Well Roscoe Your Master's Calling Roscoe: Come On Guys Roscoe: We Haven't Finished Yet Dodger You Guys Are Gonna Pay For This Jinx: And For You Dave Felis You And Your Pack Are Going To Die For The Name of Komplex Jinx: Starting With Those Cats Dudley Growls as Dave moves behind Kitty Katswell Dave: As long as the spirits of the Super Sentai Warriors are with us, you'll go down along with the toads for what they did to innocent planets like Mugen, my former home planet. But we shall see. Bill Sykes The Killer Dudley Discovers The Truth Sykes: If You Don't Have The Money Or Get Rid of The Two T.U.F.F. Agents And The BistroRanger Sykes Snap His Fingers And Then Roscoe, DeSoto And Jinx Begins To Attack Dodger Sykes Snap His Fingers Again Leaving Dodger Hurted (Jinx Evil Cackles) Jinx: Oh Im Been Had A Bad Little Girl Do You Jinx: Ha! Kitty: Oh My Goodness! Dudley Growls Sykes: Yes I Think This I Could Help You Yet Dudley: It's That! Kitty: Oliver! Sykes See Oliver's Collar Badge Sykes: I'm Proud of You Fagin Sykes: You Are Really To Think Big Sykes: You Got 12 Hours If The BistroRangers Are Here For The Next Hour Sykes Throws To Roscoe And Desoto Their Dog Biscuits Sykes: And Fagin This Is Your Last Chance Kitty: So That's It Dudley: Will Harangue Didn't Commit Suicide Dudley & Kitty: Was Murdered Kitty: Dudley I Think We Solved This Deadly Puzzle Dudley: But There's One Thing I Heard This Morning Oliver's Owner Jenny It's Going To The Docks To Find Him Kitty: WHAT! Kitty: Komplex Has All Prepared To Make Dave And The Others Fall Into A Death Trap! Kitty: I Must Warn Dave And The Others Kitty: Activates Her Communicator WristWatch Meanwhile In Fagin's Boat House Dave's Communicator Begins To Ring Dave: Here Dave Who's Talking Kitty (In Communicator): Dave It's Me Kitty Dave: Where Are You? Kitty (In Communicator): In New York's Docks Outside Sykes' Shipyards Warehouse Listen Dave We Know What's Going On Here Kitty (In Communicator): Sykes Has All Planned It's Begin To Start A Kidnapping and Murder And Jennifer Foxworth It's The Next Target Dave: Jenny Why? Kitty (In Communicator): Because Fagin Give Her The Map Indication of The Docks He Wants You And Your Comrades In The Result of 12 Hours Dave: So That's Explains All But What About Her Kitty (In Communicator): It's On Her Way To Find Oliver So Dave : She Will Be In A Great Danger So Maybe He Will Oliver Kitty (In Communicator): That's Correct Kitty (In Communicator): Believe Me Davey This Is Going To Be A Sinister Night Dave: Don't Worry Meet Us At The Entrance of The Docks Tonight Okay I Got A Battle Plan Kitty (In Communicator): Right Dave: You Think You And Dudley Make A Contact To The N.Y.P.D Police. And T.U.F.F. Kitty (In Communicator): Okay We're Going To Need All The Help Soon As Possible You Better Get Hurry Dave : We're On Our Way And Take Care Dave (In Communicator): Dave Out! Dave: Attention Team They Found The Killer Sam: The Killer? Gaomon: Are You Sure Sir Dave: The Killer It's The Same Person That Tortures Fagin Bill Sykes Max: Bill Sykes That Monster Ryo: What's The Plan This Time Dave Dave: We Gotta Go To The Docks To Help Dudley And Kitty Now Oliver's Girl Owner Jennifer 'Jenny' Foxworth It's Going To Be Well-done's Next Victim Brandy: This Is Horrible Sam: That's Right The Toads Have Organized A Complete Homicide On Jenny This Mean They Will Lend Us A Trap Dave: For Now On Team It's Time To Break This Horrible Mystery And Roll Out The C.A.T. Enter To Their Vehicles To The Docks Sawyer: Dave Aren't We In A Hurry?, I'm Begin To Worry About Oliver And Her Owner And Also For Kitty Dave: Don't Worry This Will Won't Take Long The Kidnapping of Jenny Roscoe And Desoto Begins To Growls Sykes: Easy Boys Well-done (in Communicator): It's Time Well-done (In Communicator): Jinx, Toadborg Get Ready For The First Attack Jinx: We're On Our Way Well-done Let's Go Toadborg Toadborg: Those Cats Are Going To Be Dust! Jinx And Toadborg Are On Their Way To The Docks Fagin (Whispers) Sykes! Sykes Limousine Appears Fagin: Sykes, Sykes The Limousine Appears And Makes Fagin Falls, And Then Jinx Kidnaps Jenny Making Oliver Falls Well Done, Toadborg, Decimator, And Jinx Appears Well-done: We Offer You To Give his Money Dave Well-done: And Look At You Screwin' In It Up Like Always Dave: WELL-DONE!! Sykes: Keep Your Mouths Shut And Consider For You Fagin That Our Account Closed! Dave: What You're Going To Do With The Girl Well-done: Simple Tonight's Massacre Well-done: If You Want To Rescue Your Friend Meet Us At The Sykes Shipyard Docks Warehouse The Same Place That You And Your Comrades Destroyed Our Precious Weapon And Vehicle Factory You Have 99 Minutes Or Your Little Friend Will Sleep With The Sharks Dudley: You Really Are A Monster! Kitty: You Are The Most Sickiest Criminal Mind That I Ever Met Well-done: Silence! Well-done Punches Kitty's Stomach Dave: I'm Gonna Turn Your Into Dust For This You Savage! Dudley: Kitty! Dave: Are You Okay! Kitty: Don't Worry I'm Still Breathing Dudley Growls With Anger Dudley: How Dare You To Treat A Lady That Way , You Will Pay For This Well-Done Well-done: Ooh I'm So Scared Such Valiant Words For A Dumb And Moron Dog Dudley Growls Dudley: We'll See About That! Jinx Appears Jinx: What Are You Think You're Going Dudley Growls Again Dudley: Jinx! Well-done: I Like To Cut The Chat With All Of You But I Almost Forgot Well-done: Your Time Begins To Running Out Dave Felis What Are You Going To Do, Rescue The Little Girl, Help The Little Orange Kitten, Pursuit The Bad Guys, Or Help Your Girlfriend Well-done Evil Laughs Well-done: Your Emotions Begins To Control You This is Why The Victory Belongs to The Toads! Well-done: Catch Us If You Can Well-done: Ignities His Motorbike Sykes: You Heard Him Now BistroRanger Your Time It's Running Out Sykes Limousine And Well-Done Goes Back To The Shipyard Docks To Prepare The Trap On The Warehouse Fagin: Hey Wait Wait Wait Sykes! Begins The Operation Rescuing Jenny Sykes: Don't Cry Little Girl They Eat Them When I Tell Them Well-done: This Massacre Will Soon Be Finished Well-done Laughs Well-done: Ahh The Taste of Revenge and Blood Is Sweet Well-done Holds Jenny Jenny Begins To Cry Well-done: Your Friends Will Pay The Price For Blowing The Toad Weapon And Vehicle Factory A Mirror Begins To Break Well-done: What Happend! Jinx: Team C.A.T. And Agents Puppy And Katswell Are In The Warehouse Sykes: WHAT! Sykes: Roscoe, Desoto Go With Jinx To Stop Them DeSoto: Did You Smell That Roscoe: Yes Jinx: It's Party Time They Knock The Door Well-done: Oh Now What! Ryo (Morphed): Pizza Delivery Sykes Charge His Gun Sykes: I Didn't Order Any Pizza Didn't You Well-done Well-done: Not Me Ryo: Now Go Go Go Go Go! Sykes: Where Are Those Dogs Well-done: Recordatory To Myself Don't Ever Send A Girl For Doing A Man's Job Roscoe, DeSoto, Jinx Appears Francis: Lady, Gentlemen Roscoe: What's The Occaison Rescuing Your Little Friend DeSoto: Say Goodbye Francis Georgette: Oh Boys Jinx: Who's in There Dudley: Surprise Jinx! Jinx: You! Dudley, Masami, Georgette, And Max Drops The Cape To Roscoe, Desoto And Jinx Georgette: Oopsy Daisy Tito: Whoa! What A Woman! Dudley: Who's The Moron Now Max: Hey That Was A Good One! Jinx Growls Jinx: You're Gonna Pay For It Dudley! Well-Done: What Is This A Slumber Party COME ON! Get Those Intruders Now! And Don't Want Any Mistakes Jinx: They Won't Have Jinx Blows The Door And The Heroes Begins To Race Sykes: COME ON! Sykes Get An Axe And Cut The Electric Grid The Pursuit In The Subway Kitty: Your Days of War Monger Are Over Sykes Kitty: In The Name of The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force Kitty, Dave, And Dudley: You Are UNDER ARREST! Kitty: Oh By The Way Well-done Kitty Begins To Punch, Slash And Kick Well-done's Body Kitty: You Deserve It Dave: Wooh! What A Girl! Fagin Appears Fagin: Come On Come On Kitty: Hurry Up! They Begin To Rollout Well-Done: KATSWELL!! Gasper: Now What Are Going To Do? Sykes: We Gotta Follow Them The Police And The Whole Precint of T.U.F.F. Are Gonna Be Here In Any Minute Well-Done: Right! Hurry Bring My Motorbike We'll Chase Them On The Highway Well-Done: And This Time It's Personal! Dave: Rats! Look's Like We Have Unexpecting Company Brandy: Hurry In In The Subway of The Times Square We'll Try To Stop Them They Headed To The Train Station Sykes Limousine's Tires Begins To Electricfize them The Fight Against Roscoe, Desoto And Jinx Dave: Change of Plans Ready! Kitty: You Got It Dudley: It's Time For A Little Payback Kitty Holds Jinx Kitty: This Is For Put Into Danger For My Cousin's Kitten, Her Owner, My Boyfriend, And My Partner Kitty Begins To Punch Jinx And Then Finished Her Slashing Her Face Making Bleed Jinx: Put Me Down You Bully Dudley: I Hope You Can Swim Dudley: Sweet Dreams Witch! Dudley Holds Jinx And Drops Her To The Sea After Sykes' Exploding Death Jinx Survives In The Water But Then The Whole Precint of N.Y.P.D. And T.U.F.F. Appears To Arrest Her Chief: Don't You Ever Move Jinx You Are Under Arrest, Kitty: Arrest Her Officers Thats The One Who Try To Kidnap Jenny And Trying To Kill Us She Was Sent By Komplex And The Organized Crime Syndicate of The Toad Empire Ryo (Morphed): And What Happen To Will Harangue's Dead Body Officer: We Found It Now It Has Enourmous Doberman Bites And His Organs Are Sliced It's Useless The Body Belongs To The Sea It's Nothing More That A Simple Rotten Corpse Harangue Will Not Bothering Anymore Thanks To That Psycho Jinx: Officer I Can Explain Of The Body Officer: Now You Will Do Young Lady But In Prision Sam: Your Are Accused of Counterfeit, Murder Intention , Bribe , Destruction of Property Un Authorized And Making A Child In Danger! Sam: Agent Katswell It's All Yours Kitty: With Pleasure Kitty Put The Electric Cuffs On Jinx's Hands Kitty: And By The Way Kitty Punches Jinx's Stomach Kitty: Trying To Control All The Men Under Your Command Using Yor Powers To Giving Them Bad Luck Get A Life That's So Antique You Really Giving A Bad Name To Women Kitty Winks Dave's Eye And Dave Begins To Blush Dudley: Who Lucky Guy Dave (Morphed): Dudley! Dudley: Easy Just Kidding Dudley: I Hope You're Going To Like The Prision of New York Jinx, Your New Wardrobe Will Be In Black And White Stripes Like A Zebra You're Going To Be In That Prision For A Long Time Dudley: Get That Bad Luck Witch Out From My Sight Jinx: Someday I Will Get You For This Dudley Puppy! Jinx: You Hear Me Officer: Oh SHUT UP! They Locked Jinx Into A Police Wagon The Next Morning (Ann Gora Reporting About The Events of Last Night) Ann Gora: We Live Another Horrible Nightmare In New York City, The Police And The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force Have Discover All The Evidence About The Murder of Will Harangue In Last Night's Massacre Bill Sykes Owner of The Toad Empire's Weapons, Tanks And Vehicle Factory And The Murderer of Mr Harangue Was Also Found Dead Burned After A Train Was Clashed And The Victory Deserves To Hollywood's Greatest Heroic Detectives The Ryori Sentai BistroRanger And Two of T.U.F.F.'s Greatest Agents Dudley Puppy And Kitty Katswell Decimator: Hey Wait A Minute! Those Are Two Spies In The Factory Well-done: Really I Knew It That's Why Try To Spy Us Ann Gora: Fortunatley With Their Courage They Have Saved A Little Girl of 10 Years Takes By The Name of Jennifer 'Jenny' Foxworth The Daughter of The Rich And Wealthy The Foxworth Family She Was The Victim Who Is Going To Be The Same Massacre Organized By The Diabolical Komplex And The Toad Empire Well-done Mutes The News Report Gaspar: Whoa Now That's A Catastrophe Especially When You Are Beaten By An Catgirl Well-done: Bah! That Woman It's A Complete Psycho Well-done: Now Dave Felis And His Platoon Grows Even Bigger And Bigger Thanks To Those Two That Always Stop That Jerk of Verminious Snaptrap And The D.O.O.M Organization Decimator: And Why Do Convence Her To Try Our New Cement Swimsuit Komplex: And Attract More The Attention of T.U.F.F. Komplex: No Way This Time I Want To Get The Situation Komplex: We Gotta Slashed The Dirty Clothes of Those Agents Something Killer And Deadly Ratigan: Impossible, Katswell It's Very Sneaky And Agil Like A Jaguar That's Why She Has A Crush on Dave Well-done: Just Follow Her Steps Ratigan All of Us There's Something To Hide Well-done: A Brilliant Photography Has An Sinister Negative Meanwhile In Jenny's House Max: Attention Begins The Suspense Masami: All Right! Brandy: Excelent The Team Begins To Leave The House Kitty Holds Dave With Her Tail Dave: Kitty There's Something To Attract My Attention Kitty: Welcome A Board BistroRed Dave: Why Do You Paint Your Lips Kitty Begins Kiss Dave Leave Her Lipstick Kisses In His Face Ryo & Dudley: Lovebirds